mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Daisuke Kishio
| birth_place = Matsusaka, Mie, Japan | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Kin'iro no Corda as Azuma Yunoki Happy Lesson as Chitose Hitotose Cluster Edge as Fon Aina Sulfur | website = }} (born March 28, 1974 in Matsusaka, Mie, and grew up in Komaki, Aichi, Japan) is a male seiyū (voice actor). He is a member of Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society (Haikyo). Kishio changed his given name from 大輔 to だいすけ on June 1, 2007 with the pronunciation and romanization remaining the same.Kishio's Blog Entry On Changing His Name At the second Seiyu Awards, he has been nominated for "Best Actor in a Leading role", "Best Actor in a Supporting Role", and "Best Radio Personality" 2007 Seiyuu Awards Nominees List. Seiyuu Units Kishio is a member of several seiyuu units, including: *'3B with Kanayan' (with fellow Kin'iro no Corda cast members Hideo Ishikawa and Masakazu Morita) *'Cluster'S' Sony Music's Cluster'S Page (with fellow Cluster Edge main casts Hiro Shimono, Hiroyuki Yoshino, and Jun Fukuyama) *'DAIZ' DAIZ Official blog at Anican.netDAIZ Official blog on Shinobi.jp (formerly known as BACKDROP, back-up unit of female seiyuu unit DROPS DROPS Official Site, with Takahiro Mizushima) *'DD' DD Official Webpage (a singing unit, with Daisuke Namikawa) *'Nazo no Shin Unit STA☆MEN' STAMEN Official Webpage (with fellow seiyuu friends Junichi Suwabe, Kenichi Suzumura, Hiroki Takahashi, Makoto Yasumura, and Hiroyuki Yoshino) *'Stella Quintet' (with fellow Kin'iro no Corda main casts Jun Fukuyama, Kentarou Itou, Masakazu Morita, Kishou Taniyama, and Mamoru Miyano) Roles Names in bold denotes leading characters Television animation Year unknown *''Atashin'chi'' - Yuzuhiko's Friend #3 *''Crayon Shin-chan'' - Youth, etc. *''Doraemon'' - Judge, Navi-Robot *''Nintama Rantarō'' - Shige Official Character Page 1996 *''Mizuiro Jidai'' - Miyau Miyauchi 1998 *''Weiß Kreuz'' - Team member F 1999 *''Sensual Phrase'' - Mizuki *''Surf Side High-School'' - Kouhei Nakajima 2000 *''Kinda'ichi Case Files'' - Takeshi Matsuda Online Reference, Hirokazu Nakano Anime official site's Episode 119 Summary *''Pokémon'' - Noboru Online Episode Summary *''Strange Dawn'' Official Site - Miro *''ZOIDS'' - Van Flyheight 2001 *''Beyblade'' - Bedoro *''Inuyasha'' - Hakkaku Official Profile *''Haré+Guu'' Official Site- Wadi *''Star Ocean EX'' - Chin *''Z.O.E. Dolores,i'' - Rully Official Site 2002 *''Detective Conan'' - Noburou Ikema *''Duel Masters'' - Kyoushirou Kokujou AnimeNewsNetwork Page *''Forza! Hidemaru'' - Joe Official Site's Characters and Cast Page *''Happy Lesson'' - Chitose Hitotose *''Hikaru no Go'' - Itou AnimeNewsNetwork Page *''Pokémon'' - Saburou Online Episode Summary *''The Prince of Tennis'' - Michiru Fukushi 2003 *''Ashita no Nadja'' - Thomas O'Brien *''Astro Boy'' - Jiro Series Information *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' - Hatenkou, U-kun, Chuunosuke, Okutopasukaru, Mogura *''D.C.: Da Capo'' - Suginami *''Happy Lesson Advance'' - Chitose Hitotose *''Rockman.EXE'' - Gyroman, Tomoharu *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' - Kaito Doumoto / Gaito *''Mugen Senki Portriss'' - Multi Cocopa *''Stellvia of the Universe'' - Kent Austin 2004 *''Azusa, Otetsudai Shimasu!'' - Wataru Hanashima AnimeNewsNetwork Page *''Battle B-Daman'' - Enju Official Cast Page *''Duel Masters Charge'' - Kyoushirou Kokujou *''Final Approach'' - Ryou Mizuhara *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' - Shougo Fujimura (Fuji-P) Official Site Character Page *''Rockman.EXE Stream'' - Gyroman *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure'' - Kaito Doumoto / Gaito *''Pokémon: Advanced Generation'' - Satoru AnimeNewsNetwork Page *''School Rumble'' - Kyousuke Imadori (Class 2-C) *''Transformer: Superlink'' - Chad "Kicker" Jones *''Zoids Fuzors'' - Doug 2005 *''Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits'' - Enju *''Black Jack'' - Big Mask Black Jack Episode 12 Summary, Staff and Cast List *''Bleach'' - Hinagiku *''Cluster Edge'' - Fon Aina Sulfur *''D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season'' - Suginami *''Dave the Barbarian'' (Japanese dub) - Dave AnimeNewsNetwork Page *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' - Shougo Fujimura (Fuji-P) *''Gaiking'' - Noza (Darius Shitennou), Franklin *''Gunparade Orchestra'' - Yuki Makihara Official Character Page *''Happy Seven'' - Kouji *''Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki'' - Gakutsuchi Official Cast Page *''Karin'' - Shineitai A *''Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes'' - Tatsumi Kagura *''Pokémon: Advanced Generation'' - Kyoutarou 2006 *''Binbō Shimai Monogatari'' - Masao Ichinokura *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' - Takaaki (Monster) *''Hapiraki Bikkuriman'' - Hansei Shitennou, Oomedama, Shunsuke *''Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori'' - Kei Takada AnimeNewsNetwork Page *''Kamisama Kazoku'' - Samatarou Kamiyama *''Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~'' - Azuma Yunoki *''One Piece'' - Young Iceburg *''Robotboy'' (Japanese dub) - Bjorn Bjornson *''School Rumble - Second Term'' - Kyousuke Imadori/Young Imadori (Class 2-C) *''Tama and Friends 2nd Season'' - Pochi *''Tokimeki Memorial Only Love'' - Ryuichi Yagen *''Yoake Mae yori Ruri Iro na'' - Jin Takamizawa 2007 *''AYAKASHI'' - Yuu Kusaka Official Cast Page *''Bleach'' - Luppi *''D.C. II: Da Capo II'' - Suginami *''Dennou Coil'' - 4423 / Nobuhiko *''Dōjin Work'' - Ryuuichirou Hoshi *''Duel Masters Zero'' - Kyoushirou Kokujou *''Heroic Age'' - Mereagros E Laitsa Altoria Oz Yunos *''Hitohira'' - Kai Nishida Official Character Page *''Ookiku Furikabutte'' - Aoi and Ryou (Twins), Miyagawa 2008 *''D.C. II: Da Capo II Second Season'' - Suginami *''D.Gray-man'' - Howard Link *''Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino-'' - Pinocchio Official Characters Page *''Junjou Romantica'' - Shinobu Takatsuki Official Cast Page *''Junjou Romantica 2'' - Shinobu Takatsuki *''Rosario + Vampire'' - Tsukune Aono *''Rosario + Vampire CAPU2'' - Tsukune Aono *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' - Mitsuki Unabara, Quetzal *''Tytania'' - Jouslain Tytania *''Vampire Knight'' - Kaname Kuran *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' - Kaname Kuran *''Duel Masters Cross'' - Kyoshirou Kokujou 2009 *''07 Ghost'' - Konatsu *''Cross Game''- Keiichirō Senda *''Dragon Ball Kai'' - Jeice *''Tegami Bachi'' - Zaji *''Fairy Tail'' - Loke 2010 *''Transformers Animated'' - Bumblebee *''Yumeiro Patissiere'' - Henri Lucas *''Durarara!!'' - Kasuka Heiwajima *''Digimon Xros Wars'' - Zenjirou Tsurugi *''Tegami Bachi ~Reverse~'' - Zaji OVA *''Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoire'' First Part - Man *''Angel's Feather I'' - Naoto Aoki Angel's Feather OVA DVD Information Page *''CLUSTER EDGE Secret Episode'' - Fon Aina Sulfur *''Detroit Metal City'' - Souichi Negishi *''Doukyuusei 2'' - Sanshirou *''Fist of the North Star'' series **''New Fist of the North Star'' - Young Seiji **''Fist of the North Star: True Savior Legend'' movie series - Young Jagi *''Futari no Joe'' - Joe Akamine Info Page at Closeup-Japan.netInfo Page at Allcinema.net *''Happy Lesson THE FINAL'' - Chitose Hitotose *''Haré+Guu'' series - Wadi **''Haré+Guu DELUXE'' **''Haré+Guu FINAL'' *''Memories Off 5 Togireta Film THE ANIMATION'' - Shūji Ozu *''Vulgar Ghost Daydream'' - Mitsuru Fujiwara Theater animation *''Blade of the Phantom Master'' - Mong Ryong *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' series - Shōgo Fujimura (Fuji-P) **''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' **''Futari wa Precure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' - Man in the park *''Hurdle'' - Leon Arisawa *''Naruto: Shippūden the Movie'' - Susuki *''RockMan.exe Stream Hikari to Yami no Program'' - Gyroman *''Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari'' - Noboru Kinoshita *''Remy no Oishii Restaurant'' - Remy Video games *''Angel's Feather'' series - Naoto Aoki **''Angel's Feather'' **''Angel's Feather -Kuro no Zanei- *''Aoi Namida'' - MAN Official Character Page *''Another Century's Episode 2'' - Tack Capford *''Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean'' - Lyude *''Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd'' - Luppi *''Cluster Edge ~Kimi wo Matsu Mirai e no Akashi~'' - Fon Aina Sulfer Official Character Page *''Dark Chronicle'' - Rococo *''DEAR My SUN!! ~Musuko★Ikusei★Capriccio~'' - Satoru Tatsunami *''Enchanted Arms'' - Atsuma Official Character Page *''Full House Kiss'' Series - Haruta Yamamoto **''Full House Kiss'' **''Full House Kiss 2'' **''Full House Kiss 2 ~Labyrinth~'' *''Gensou Suikoden V'' - Kyle, Fuwalafuwalu *''Gunparade Orchestra'' Series - Yuki Makihara **''Gunparade Orchestra Midori no Shou ~Ookami to Kare to Shounen'' **''Gunparade Orchestra Ao no Shou ~Hikari no Umi kara Tegami wo Okurimasu~'' *''Hakare na Heart'' Series - Nanahoshi Himemiya Official Character Page **''Hakare na Heart ~Dare ga tame ni Kimi wa aru?~'' **''Hakare na Heart ~Kimi ga tame ni Kagayaki wo~'' *''HARD LUCK'' - Dauglass Brantley *''Ijiwaru My Master'' - Ainsu Official Character Page *''Jak II'' - Erol *''Kenka Banchou'' Series **''Kenka Banchou'' - Shigeru Hachiya **''Kenka Banchou 2 Full Throttle'' - Tomoya Takeda *''Kin'iro no Corda'' series - Azuma Yunoki **''Kin'iro no Corda'' **''Kin'iro no Corda 2'' **''Kin'iro no Corda 2 Encore'' *''Kin'iro no Corda 3'' - Arata Mizushima *''Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku! Sweet Boys Life'' - Shouta Morinaga Official Character Page *''Kuu no Mori ~Tsuioku no Sumu Yakata~'' - Yuuri Ayasegawa Official Cast Page *''Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis'' - Roxis Rosenkranz Official Homepage *''Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film'' - Shuuji Ozu *''Ore no Shita de Agake'' (PS2) - Nephilim Official Characters Page *''Palais de Reine'' Series - ディトリッシュ (romanization unknown) Official Cast Interview Page **''Palais de Reine'' Official Character Page **''Palais de Royale'' *''Prince of Tennis'' Card Hunter - Michiru Fukushi *''Pokémon Black/White''- "N" *''Rockman ZX'' Series - Prometheus **''Rockman ZX'' **''Rockman ZX Advent'' *''SD Gundam G Generation Spirits'' - Job John, Tony Gene *''Shikigami no Shiro'' Series - Koutarou Kuga **''Shikigami no Shiro II'' Official Character Page **''Shikigami no Shiro III'' Official Character Page *''Shinobi'' - Hotsuma *''Shōnen Onmyōji -Tsubasa yo ima, Sora ni Kaere-'' - Hon-u Official Characters Page *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Series - Jet the Hawk **''Sonic Riders'' **''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Soumatou'' - Albert, Marco *''Star Ocean: The Last Hope'' - Edge Maverick *''Summon Night'' Series **''Summon Night 2'' - Magna **''Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2'' - Magna Official Character Page, Kuuya Official Character Page **''Summon Night Twin Age: Seireitachi no Koe'' - Mirusaato Official Website, Kaui *''Super Street Fighter IV'' - Cody *''Tenerezza'' - Indy Official Webpage *''Trouble Fortune COMPANY☆Happy CURE'' - Michizumi Kuze Official Character Page *''True Love Story 3'' - Minoru Kubota Official Character Page **''Under The Moon'' - Sena *''VitaminX'' Series - Goro Fuumonji Official Character Page *''Vampire Knight Otome Game for the DS - Kaname Kuran **''VitaminX'' **''VitaminX Evolution'' **''VitaminY'' *''VM JAPAN'' - Setsuha *''Warriors Orochi 2'' - Taikoubou (Taigong Wang) Japanese Wikipedia Reference Radios Listed in chronological order *Starchild Hour - Radio no Stellvia :Hosts: Ai Nonaka, Daisuke Kishio :Broadcast dates: 2003 Oct 5th to 2004 Mar 28th (JOQR, etc) *''Ah, Cluster Gakuen!'' Animate.tv News Page :Hosts: Hiro Shimono, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Kishio, Hiroyuki Yoshino :Broadcast dates: 2005 Oct 7th to 2006 Jun 23rd (Bandai Visual BEAT Net Radio!) *Full House Kiss 2 Konya Boku ga Soulmate! :Host: Daisuke Kishio :Broadcast dates: 2006 Jan 13th to 2006 Mar 31st (Capcom web radio) *''Haikyo Party Radio'' :Hosts: Daisuke Kishio, Junko Minagawa, Daisuke Namikawa, Sayaka Oohara, Fumiko Orikasa, Junichi Suwabe :Broadcast dates: 2006 Jun 2nd to 2006 Jul 14th (Bandai Visual BEAT Net Radio!) *''Kochira Munekyun Otome'' Official Webpage :Host: Daisuke Kishio :Broadcast dates: 2007 May 2nd to 2008 Jan 31st (Animate.TV web radio) *''Sugar Beans Housoukyoku'' Sugar Beans Official Website :Hosts: Daisuke Hirakawa, Daisuke Kishio :Broadcast dates: 2007 May 20the to current (Sugar Beans web radio) *''Junjou Triangle ~Iza, Junjou ni Shoubu!!~'' Official Webpage :Hosts: Hikaru Hanada, Kentarou Itou, Daisuke Kishio :Broadcast dates: 2008 Jan 17th to current (Animate.TV web radio) Dubbing *''Life with Derek'' - Derek Venturi *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' - Carlton Banks *''The Queen (film)'' - Tony Blair Notes and references External links *(Japanese) Official Profile at the Haikyo Website *(Japanese) Official Website Project D *(Japanese) DAIZ' Official Blog *(Japanese) DD's Official Site *Daisuke Kishio at the Anime News Network Kishio Daisuke Kishio Daisuke Kishio Daisuke Category:People from Mie Prefecture ar:دايسكي كيشيو es:Daisuke Kishio fr:Daisuke Kishio ko:기시오 다이스케 ms:Daisuke Kishio ja:岸尾だいすけ zh:岸尾大輔